Ken Kaneki (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850768 |no = 8538 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |altname = Ken Kaneki |animation_attack = 217 |animation_idle = 46 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 15, 9, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 15, 9, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 7, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |sbb3_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |description = After discovering the changes to his body that his half-ghouldom had achieved, Kaneki realized that his worldview had been yanked underfoot. He began to work in a cafe managed by ghouls, but struggled to reconcile with his newfound appetite and the powers that came with it. To make matters worse, enemies began their own plots against him and his friends. Some wanted to sample the delights his flesh could provide, while others felt that his existence was an abhorrence to be cleansed with fire. After many struggles, however, Kaneki ultimately came to accept himself as a ghoul. |summon = But... if I were to write a book with me as the main character...It would be... A TRAGEDY. |fusion = There’s no way I could eat someone’s flesh! I’m human! I’m not like you monsters! |evolution = I'm tired of... being helpless. |hp_base = 6938 |atk_base = 2598 |def_base = 2458 |rec_base = 2248 |hp_lord = 9912 |atk_lord = 3712 |def_lord = 3512 |rec_lord = 3212 |hp_anima = 11029 |rec_anima = 2914 |atk_breaker = 4010 |def_breaker = 3214 |def_guardian = 3810 |rec_guardian = 3063 |def_oracle = 3363 |rec_oracle = 3659 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = I am a Ghoul |lsdescription = 140% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts Thunder, Light elemental damage, raises Atk parameter limits to 160000, 20% additional damage reduction & 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 300% elemental damage & 20% damage reduction after 5000 damage taken |bb = Centipede |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable huge 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn & greatly boosts own max HP |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 40% Spark vulnerability, 15% crit and elemental damage vulnerability, fills 50 BC & 35% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = What's wrong is the world |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & enormously boosts own Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP on first AoE attack, 300% + 800% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 220% parameter boost, 20% chance of BB/SBB/UBB recast & 80% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 5 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 5 |sbbmultiplier3 = 850 |ubb = What's 1000 minus 7? |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 4 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts max HP, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 55% HP, 100% chance of BB/SBB/UBB recast, 500% Spark & 200% HP to Atk/Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |dbb = Kagune Barrage |synergy = Radiance |bondunit = Touka Kirishima (Omni) |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, OD gauge, Spark damage, Atk, Def relative to max HP, 100% evasion, fully restores HP, purges LS and ES Lock & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Rinkaku |esitem = Eyepatch Mask or Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks when Eyepatch Mask or Attack Boosting sphere is equipped, boosts Atk, Def each turn (up to 4 turns) for all allies, slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies, 5% damage reduction for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 50% chance to resist KO, 15% Atk/Def each turn (up to 4x, 60% max), 10% BB cost reduction & 15% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 850767 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = 50% additional damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds 200% boost to Spark damage effect to LS |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 15% reduction |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds boosts OD gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 12% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 600% boost |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds enormous boost to Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 165% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Allows SBB's base effects to last additional 1 turn |omniskill5_7_note = |omniskill5_8_sp = 30 |omniskill5_8_desc = Adds enormous Light elemental damage boost for 4 turns effect to SBB, enormous Light elemental damage boost for 4 turns effect to UBB |omniskill5_8_note = 225% boost to SBB & 500% boost to UBB |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 30 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Kaneki2 }}